EJ DiMera
Elvis Aron "EJ" DiMera is a fictional character from the original NBC soap opera, Days of our Lives. Born on-screen in February 1997, actor James Scott steps into in 2006 after the character is SORASed. Conception Casting The character of Elvis Junior is born on-screen in 1997. Child actors, triplets Avalon, Dillon, and Vincent Ragone shared the role until April 1998. The character is SORASed into adulthood and reintroduced as EJ Wells on May 30, 2006 being portrayed by British actor, James Scott. This makes him one of the most dramatically SORASed characters in the history of Days. Prior to EJ, Philip Kiriakis was SORASed from four to sixteen. Scott previously played Ethan Cambias on ABC's All My Children. After his character is killed off, Scott is contacted by Days's casting offices. The show had created the role with him in mind. Scott at the time was still under contract with ABC and fortunately they released him from his contract. Scott's portrayal of EJ was a big hit with both fans and critics. James Scott is ranked as one of the Top performers of 2009 for his portrayal of EJ during the baby switch storyline. Scott was also listed by TV Guide's Nelson Branco as one of the Most Valuable Actors in Daytime. In the summer of 2010, Scott won Michael Fairman's "Adonis" competition 4 straight times, making him "the hunkiest soap star in all the land!" In 2010 and 2011, Scott received nominations in the Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series category. Characterization The character is first introduced as a race car driver, a fact which appears to been have been forgotten by the writers. Though we don't see much about his job, racing, according to Scott, is seems to effect EJ's character. "The day-to-day of life doesn't faze him." With the actor himself being British, the character of EJ is written as someone from England." EJ has been one of the most popular new characters in recent years to be introduced on Days. When asked what makes EJ so engaging, James Scott responds that his character is so popular because the character is always involved in so many of the show's most significant storylines at the same time. During an interview, James Scott reveals that EJ has a side to him that is not entirely honest and often causes trouble. Scott avoids making EJ appear like he's got it all together, and though he appears to be a tough guy, EJ at times can be very vulnerable. Scott explains that because EJ doesn't show his vulnerability often, those vulnerable qualities are easy to forget and one can believe that he is all bad. EJ's flaws are what make him so interesting to the viewers. EJ's plans often don't go over well and according to Scott, that is what makes people pay attention. EJ is the kind of character the viewers love to hate, or sometimes love in general. James states that EJ often reacts to situations he is faced with before he considers the consequences. Scott also explains that because EJ's actions are often determined by what others do, it is hard to tell when he is just being himself; this can also translate into a sort of weakness because he allows others to control him. EJ is not someone who has it all together, but he thinks he does. He has his moments where everything falls into the right place, and he certainly takes lessons from his father, Stefano (Joseph Mascolo), but he's still got a long way to go to be as calculating as Stefano can be. Backstory Elvis Aron Banks is born to Stefano DiMera and Susan Banks on February 21, 1997. At the time, Susan, a Kristen Blake look alike, is paid to give birth to a baby that would then be adopted by Kristen. Unbeknownst to John Black, Kristen, John's fiancé has a baby. Susan realizes that Kristen is deceptive and cruel while John is loving and noble. As the real mother of the child that Kristen and John claim as theirs, Susan plans to take Kristen's place at John's side and in his bed. Marlena Evans however, manages to foil both Kristen and Susan's plans; Marlena and John reunite, and Susan is content to then find love with Edmund Crumb. Salemites believe that EJ is then raised by Susan and Edmund who move to England. Stefano however manages to snatch EJ from Susan, raising him at Maison Blanche in New Orleans and sending him to English boarding schools. EJ enjoys his childhood and claims that he and his father have an excellent relationship. Storylines 2006–2009 EJ Wells first appears as Sami Brady’s handsome new neighbor living across the hall. EJ is soon revealed to be the mysterious figure attacking Sami’s family and his connection to Stefano is also discovered. In December 2006, EJ holds Sami at gunpoint and forces her to have sex with him in exchange for saving her fiancée Lucas Roberts. EJ brainwashes Steve Johnson and forces him to kidnap a comatose John Black and transplants one of his kidneys into a dying Stefano. When Sami learns she is pregnant, Celeste Perrault reveals that EJ is the child's father but warns him that Stefano wouldn't approve. His brother, Tony DiMera convinces him to kidnap Sami and harvest the stem cells from the unborn child to save Stefano's life. EJ changes his mind and helps Sami escape at the last minute. Sami later learns she is carrying twins and Stefano orders them to marry so they can end the feud between the Brady and DiMera families once and for all. Sami welcomes her twins in October 2007 and it turns out that Lucas fathered the little girl, Allie and EJ fathered the little boy, Johnny. After John is killed in a hit and run accident, Sami marries EJ in November 2007, but he is shot at the altar by Lucas. EJ promises to change and set a good example for the twins while Lucas is arrested for EJ's shooting. Later, Sami's mother, Marlena Evans gives him a chance to redeem himself by bringing down his father. EJ discovers a brainwashed John Black in the basement of the DiMera mansion and reunites him with his family in January 2008. To stay safe from Stefano, EJ and Sami move into a safe house where they bond over raising the twins. They plan to have the marriage annulled but the death of Sami's grandpa, Shawn forces them to put it off. When they finally get another chance, EJ learns that his visa has expired and Sami agreed to prolong the marriage until he could deal with immigration. EJ begins representing Nicole Walker during her divorce from Victor Kiriakis. Meanwhile, EJ and Sami make love for the first time in May 2008, just in time for Lucas to be released from prison and catch them in bed. Sami discovers EJ's ploy to stay married to her by bribing the immigration agent and their annulment is finalized soon after. In July 2008, EJ and Nicole get trapped in an elevator together and end up having sex. Nicole learns she is pregnant but hides it when she has a miscarriage. Nicole also learns that Sami is pregnant by EJ and plans to keep it from him. Nicole fakes her pregnancy and takes teenage Mia McCormick's child for her and EJ to raise. However, she later switches Mia's baby with Sami's baby. She and EJ name Sami's daughter, Sydney Anne. When Sami returns home from, she claims to have adopted baby Grace. EJ and Nicole marry in April 2009. EJ went to war with Philip Kiriakis and his father Victor briefly but they soon call a truce. EJ is devastated after Grace dies in June 2009 and Sami tells him that he was the child's father. EJ learns from Brady Black that Nicole had a miscarriage and he kicks her and Sydney out of the mansion. All are shocked when Rafe Hernandez reveals that Nicole switched the babies and Sydney was actually EJ and Sami's child. EJ severs ties with Stefano again when he learns that Stefano assisted Nicole in her schemes. In December 2009, Nicole attempts to skip town with Sydney but the child is stolen from her by someone else. 2010— It is soon learned that EJ staged Sydney's kidnapping and death to get revenge on Sami for keeping the child a secret; his sister in law, Anna DiMera was his accomplice. EJ was seen as the "hero" when he suddenly brought Sydney back home and he and Sami got close again. In August 2010, as they prepared to marry, Rafe revealed EJ's schemes and Sami walks out on him. However, Sami wasn't through with him, and she shoots a drunken EJ in November 2010 leaving him for dead. EJ wakes up from a coma believing he and Sami got married but they eventually tell him the truth, that she was now married to Rafe. Rafe's sister, Arianna finds proof that Sami shot EJ but she is killed in an accident before she can get it to him. Stefano also reveals to EJ and his sister, Lexie Carver that they have another brother, Chad Woods, the biological father of baby Grace. EJ and Nicole marry in February 2011 while EJ and Stefano hire convict Arnold Feniger, give him plastic surgery to make him identical to Rafe and then switches the two. In the meantime, Nicole's sister, Taylor arrives in town and the two are instantly attracted to each other. Shortly after the wedding, EJ and Taylor begin secretly dating. After Nicole and Taylor's mother, Fay dies from a heart attack, EJ comforts them. He convinces Taylor to marry him claiming he will divorce Nicole. Nicole soon learns the truth and vows to make them pay. Arnold decides to testify against EJ and Stefano but as the two are being arrested, Arnold is killed by other inmates in prison. EJ and Stefano go free, while Taylor dumps EJ for lying about the divorce. Looking to redeem himself, EJ decides to run for mayor, against his brother in law and Lexie's husband Abe Carver; Nicole serves as his campaign manager while he convinces her to hold off their divorce. He frames John Black for corporate embezzlement and uses this to his advantage during campaign season. Johnny goes missing when the Brady family gathers at the Pub before John's trial and someone tries to kill John. EJ and Sami are devastated when a news report claims that Johnny is dead and to cope with the pain, they end up having sex. Sami's son, Will discovers them and tries to blackmail EJ into helping him leave town. EJ turns the tables on Will and reveals that he knows it was his Will, not Lucas who shot him during his wedding to Sami in 2007; he then forces Will to work for him. Fortunately, Johnny is discovered hiding at the Pub by Will and Rafe. Will is forced to steal Abe's campaign information and hand it over to EJ and Nicole. EJ wins the election and he and Nicole decide to renew their relationship. However, the evening is interrupted when Rafe reveals that he overheard Will talking about Sami and EJ's one night stand. EJ continuously tries to win back Nicole, but he eventually realizes that she will never take him back, and decides to pursue Sami, yet again. In early 2012, Nicole reveals to EJ that it was Stefano who attempted to cost him the election and destroyed his case against John Black. Meanwhile, EJ buys Sami an apartment while Nicole learns she is pregnant, and claims Rafe as the father. The family is devastated when Lexie reveals that she is dying from a brain tumor. Nicole reveals to EJ that Stefano helped clear John's name and he tried to cost EJ the election. Later, Billie Reed confirms Nicole's claims about John. EJ confronts his father and is shocked when Stefano reveals that he isn't EJ's father. In August 2012, it is revealed that Stefano and EJ are in fact, biological father and son. EJ tries to win back Sami, and eventually the two give in to their feelings by kissing, but EJ is discouraged when Sami reveals that she still loves Lucas, and does not love EJ. In addition, Sami decides it is best for her to remain single so she can focus on her work and kids. But when Lucas ends his relationship with Sami, Sami decides to give EJ another chance. However, she begins interacting with Rafe, and reveals that she still loves him and goes on a date with Rafe, where they kiss twice and Rafe tells Sami he loves her. EJ is dismayed, and decides to blackmail Rafe to stay away from Sami, or he will reveal that Gabi, Rafe's sister, was behind Melanie's kidnapping. Rafe lets EJ be with Sami, but Sami learns the truth from Chad and calls EJ out on his bad deeds. She reunites with Rafe, but EJ learns from Nicole and Rafe that Nicole's dead son was his child, not Rafe's. EJ records a drugged Nicole confessing the truth, and decides not to prosecute her, Daniel and Rafe. He does, however, play the recording for Sami and Rafe, successfully ending their reunion. EJ is shocked by the return of his adopted sister, Kristen DiMera, and shrugs her off, but she reveals that she is working with Sami. Kristen quits her job and gives it to EJ so that he can be with Sami again. Sami grows closer to EJ, but she still loves Rafe. Kate tells EJ that he could lose, once more, to Rafe in the battle for Sami's heart. EJ decides to become a better man for Sami to impress her, spending Christmas Day and New Year's Eve with her. The two share a kiss on New Year's Eve, but Nicole also kisses EJ, and Rafe kisses Sami. Sami plans the wedding of Gabi to Nick Fallon, which ends when Will reveals that he is the father of Gabi's unborn baby, not Nick. She later told EJ that she was planning to leave him for Rafe, but broke up with him at Gabi's wedding, and she wants to be with EJ now. EJ forgives her, and they reunite. Nick blackmails Will into giving up the rights to his unborn daughter with the information that Will shot EJ in 2007. Sami asks for EJ's help in getting rid of Nick. Desperate, the two of them turn to Stefano for help in getting rid of the evidence against Will. EJ proposes to Sami in April 2013, and she accepts. Meanwhile, it's revealed that EJ still holds a grudge against Stefano for disowning him, and is seeking revenge by taking DiMera Enterprises from his father. To this end, he enlists the help of Justin Kiriakis to take Stefano down. Rafe is viciously attacked, and the police & Sami suspect EJ. However, Sami later realizes EJ wasn't responsible. Will ends up saving Nick & Gabi when they are kidnapped by the real attacker, Jensen. Will is shot trying to save Nick, while Gabi gives birth to Ariana Grace. EJ comes to the hospital to support Sami while Will is in surgery and she meets her granddaughter. While there, she also visits Rafe. During a visit, Sami spots a man with a knife at Rafe's bedside and shoots him. EJ later finds out that the man was a corrupt police officer on Stefano's payroll. Though Sami insists the officer was holding a knife, and EJ believes her, the police are not able to find the weapon, and Sami is arrested for the murder of a police officer. Sometime during the trial for Officer Bernardi EJ has to beg his father to and gravels to release Samantha. Just like Stefano his plan was to make EJ give back the business Justin and him took from his father. Also he had to resign everything back to his father and promise not to leave the mansion ever even with Samantha and the children. EJ Dimera then is also caught in another cover up, the rape of Sami's twin brother Eric by his sister Kristen. He learned on Kristen's wedding day, that she drugged and raped Eric but pretends to Samantha's face he knows nothing about the rape part, that Kristen said it's was consensual, because he felt torn between his loyalty to his family and his love for Sami. He's getting tired of Sami's antics and the fact that she's doesn't appreciate him more by putting her family above him. He told her that he doesn't care about her brother but only her. During this time, Samantha refuse to make any plans of marriage or for a future with EJ, despite stating her love for him. He is also banned from Samantha's bedroom till he confesses to his knowledge, which is very frustrating for him. EJ is helping to cover the murder that Gabi, Sami and Kate did to Nick. EJ hired a special team to clean the scene and is always in the corner of Samantha, the love of his life. A sexually frustrated EJ decides to go on Smith Island and stop Abigail Deveraux from talking to Hope about Gabi and Nick (Gabi killed Nick but was acting startled when his name was mentioned around Abigail) believing Nick was hurting her. EJ and Abigail were getting friendly, as a way of repentance for his role in Chad's (the ex-boyfriend/ EJ's brother) brain tumor scam. EJ speeds off on his private boat and confronts her which leads to seduction and passionate love making. The physical attraction between EJ and Abby is palpable with every encounter they have: at the second rendez-vous they had at Smith Island, a flustered Abigail confessed to EJ that she's thinking about him all the time, that she could feel his kisses and touches, that she could smell his skin. EJ tried his best to conceal his shock about Abby's candid confession but as they gazed into each other's eyes, they engage into a passionate kiss that almost leads to sex. EJ tries to play mind games with Abigail about her attraction to him but he can't even control himself around her when they're alone: he thinks that he can play with her feelings for him, but Abigail can see that EJ wants her too. He finds himself drawn into making out/having sex with her every time they're alone. Sami and EJ later reconcile and his affair with Abigail comes to an end. He reassures her that no one will ever know about their affair. One day, a picture of them kissing at the Horton cabin arrives at the DiMera mansion. EJ hides it from Sami and immediately tries to locate the photographer. After a small investigation, EJ finds out that the photographer was Nick Fallon's assistant, Percy Ruggles. EJ confronts Percy, threatens him to destroy the pictures, and sends him back to England. EJ later teams up with Sami and hires a hit man to kill Nick, fearing he would tell Sami. When Nick was shot, this put EJ and Sami on the list of suspects. It was later revealed that their hit man wasn't the one who killed him. Sami and EJ move forward with their wedding and Sami asks Abigail to be her Maid of honor. While planning her wedding, Sami comes across the photo of Abigail and EJ. She becomes furious but pushes forward with the wedding, After the ceremony, Rafe Hernandez shows up and arrests EJ for tax evasion. While in jail, EJ signs his proxies to Sami, so she can go to a board meeting in place of him. Sami attends the board meeting with Kate Roberts(who got Stefano to sign over his proxies to her) and are voted in as DiMera Enterprise's new Co-CEOs. Sami presents this information to a furious EJ and reveals to him that she was the one who gave the police the evidence for his tax evasion arrest. When EJ asked why she is doing this, she revealed that she knows about his affair with Abigail and his going to make him pay. Sami and Kate sell off a lot of EJ and Stefano's "pet companies" to other people, one of them being Victor Kiriakis. Kate donates Stefano's private island to a charity, while Sami donates EJ's old race car to a children's museum. They both later sell off the DiMera jet and both kick EJ out of his house, causing him to look for employment from Victor Kiriakis. EJ also restarts his old business and employees some associates of Victor but he is faced with a competitor in newly arrived Clyde Weston, who seems friendly and offers a partnership but really wants to takeover EJ's territory. EJ gives Rafe documents on Stefano that hinder his return to Salem in order to protect Sami. EJ and Sami eventually reconcile; their happiness is cut short when EJ is shot by his own henchman, Miguel, following a confrontation with Clyde. References External links Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Fictional lawyers Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:DiMera family Category:Characters introduced in 2006